La Isla de los Sueños
by Tomato Mermaid
Summary: Después de Skypiea, el Going Mery se dirige a una isla de placer sexual. Pero Zoro no parece muy contento con la idea. El primer capítulo contiene lemon. ZoroxSanji
1. Capítulo uno: Sueños

**La Isla de los Sueños**

**Capítulo 1: Sueños**

**(fanfic ZoroxSanji)**

-Bien, chicos. Y procurad portaros bien - les pidió Nami sonriente a los chicos como una profesora a sus traviesos alumnos. - Nos vemos por la mañana.

Cada uno cogió un rumbo distinto, alejándose del Going Mery. Zoro se quedó un momento donde estaba, recordando cómo se enteró de qué se sustentaba la próxima isla en su viaje.

FLASHBACK

El mar estaba en calma y anochecía en Grand Line. Un viento suave, primaveral, hinchaba las velas, siguiendo el barco su rumbo. Cada miembro de la tripulación se entretenía en sus pasatiempos: Luffy oteaba el horizonte sentado en el mascarón de proa, Usopp y Chopper se divertían escuchando las fantásticas aventuras del mentiroso, Robin leía un libro sentada en una silla plegable, aprovechando los últimos rayos de luz de ese cielo rosa-violáceo, Sanji ya estaba preparando algo delicioso para cenar, Zoro entrenaba con sus enormes pesas en popa y Nami, sentada en la mesa de la cocina, miraba y remiraba consultando en sus mapas y libros, notablemente emocionada.

-Bien, esto ya está... - suspiró Sanji, secándose el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano. Miró a la pelirroja y con voz melodiosa le anunció: - Nami-san, la cena ya está lista.

Nami no se había enterado mucho de que el cocinero le hablaba, pero no le importó y llamó al resto.

-¡Ey! ¡Chicos! ¡A cenar!

-¡Yuhuuu! ¡Por fin! - Luffy fue el primero en responder, y en menos de dos segundos ya había llegado a la cocina y picaba en la mesa con el cuchillo y el tenedor. - ¡Sanji, la cena, la cena!

-Espérate a que lleguen todos, glotón. - se quejó el aludido entrando de nuevo en la estancia.

Uno tras otro, los piratas fueron entrando hasta estar completos. Sanji les empezó a servir, empezando por Nami, pero ella aún no había retirado los papeles de la mesa.

-Oye, podrías dejar eso un rato, ¿no? - se quejó Zoro, que viendo que el cocinero no le iba a hacer el plato, se había levantado él mismo a hacérselo.

-Tú no le des órdenes a Nami-san, marimo idiota. - le miró con odio el rubio.

-Mira quién fue a hablar, el cocinero pervertido.

Mientras ellos se peleaban, Robin le preguntó a Nami.

-¿Has encontrado algo interesante, Navegante-san?

Nami levantó por fin la vista de sus libros.

-Chicos, escuchadme todos. Ya sé a dónde nos dirigimos ésta vez. - les miró con los ojos brillantes y un visible sonrojo en sus mejillas. Los dos chicos pararon en su discusión. - Nos dirigimos a Rojiletto y... es... ¡una isla de placer! - pegó un gritito de emoción.

-¡¡¿Qué?!! - exclamaron todos.

-Oye, Usopp, ¿qué es una "isla de placer"? - le preguntó Chopper.

-Es un sitio donde te dan mucha comida gratis, entonces comes a placer. - le explicó Luffy sonriente, alzando los brazos como abrazando una montaña enorme de comida.

-¿Pero qué dices, tío? - le miró sorprendido Usopp. - Una isla de placer es... - se sonrojó bastante.

-Es una isla donde todas las casas son burdeles, es decir, si pagas, puedes hacer el amor con quien quieras. - le ayudó Robin a terminar.

-Con hacer el amor... ¿te refieres a copular? - le preguntó el renito empezando a sonrojarse. Robin asintió, riendo suavemente.

-Sí, supongo que tú lo dirías así.

-¡Uoh...! ¡Nami-san, yo quiero hacer el amor contigo! - gritó el cocinero con los ojos como corazones.

-Ni lo intentes. - le amenazó con una cara realmente terrorífica y un cuchillo en mano.

-...Nami-san... también está guapa cuando se enfada... - sonrió Sanji, aunque visiblemente acojonado.

Zoro que ya se había sentado y empezado a cenar no dijo nada. Ya le empezaba a preocupar la idea de una isla así. Sobretodo porque él era...

-Bien, llegaremos mañana al anochecer. Sanji-kun, esta noche te encargarás de la guardia, ¿vale?

El chico se sentó a su lado después de haber servido a todos la cena.

-Lo que tú mandes, pelirroja.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Nami les había dado a cada uno una parte igual del oro que habían conseguido en Skypiea. No era mucho, pero lo suficiente para pasárselo bien durante toda la noche.

Zoro suspiró mirando hacia la ciudad. Era de noche y estaba completamente iluminada con farolillos rojos de papel. El suelo era adoquinado, las calles estrechas y las casa eran bajas y de un estilo muy parecido al de las casas de su pueblo natal, donde había pasado tantos años entrenándose. Las mujeres que había en la calle vestían un kimono con el escote bien abierto, casi enseñando sus enormes y redondos pechos, esperando así recaptar clientes aquella noche. Los hombres también vestían un kimono muy abierto, pero enseñando más pecho que las chicas.

El espadachín miró al cielo, compadeciéndose de su suerte. La luna creciente iluminaba las montañas lejanas de aquella isla, transmitiendo una paz que contrastaba con los gritos y murmullos lujuriosos que provenían de la ciudad.

-Ey, marimo.

Sanji, al ver que su compañero no venía, había vuelto atrás a buscarle.

-Oye, ¿vienes o qué? ¿Qué pasa, que eres virgen y te da vergüenza? - le sonrió divertido.

-No. No soy virgen. - le respondió sereno - Paso de ir. Me quedo en el barco a dormir esta noche.

Sanji se sorprendió tanto que casi se le escapa el cigarrillo de sus labios.

-¿Qué dices? ¡Una oportunidad así no la debes desprovechar!

Pero él ya estaba subiendo las escalerillas del Going Mery. Desde arriba le miró.

-Pues aprovéchala tú. - le aconsejó y se alejó de la barandilla de estribor, desapareciendo del campo de visión de Sanji.

-Menudo tío raro... - murmuró y se largó hacia la ciudad.

Zoro entró en el camarote de los chicos y se tumbó en su hamaca, viendo en su mente a quien quería hacerle el amor en realidad. Pero, por más dinero que consiguiera, sabía que a esa persona no la podría conseguir.

-...Sanji... - susurró cerrando lentamente los parpados, durmiéndose, pensando en su amor secreto.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

¿Cómo había llegado ahí? No recordaba nada, sólo que se había dormido en su camarote del Going Mery, pero ahora no se encontraba allí.

Estaba en una habitación oscura. En realidad no veía nada y se quedó donde estaba, como si esperara a que alguien encendiera alguna luz o le indicara por donde ir. No se sentía animado para tantear en la oscuridad.

Una vela se encendió y Zoro tuvo que parpadear un momento para que sus ojos se acostumbraran. Escuchó el roce de la ropa de alguien caminando y se percató de que se aproximaba a él. Tanteó en la parte derecha de su faja buscando sus katanas, pero no las encontró. Se encontraba desarmado y no sabía qué intenciones tenía el que se encontraba con él allí.

Al pasar por al lado de la vela, Zoro pudo ver a esa persona. Era una mujer. Lo supo porque llevaba un vestido negro con volantes y lazos blancos parecido al que llevaban las sirvientas, y con un delantal también blanco encima. La falda del vestido se hinchaba graciosamente dejando ver sus largas piernas, de un color pálido y con unas medias blancas hasta por debajo de las rodillas.

La mujer se aproximaba lentamente hacia él, a contra luz, sin permitir que le viera el rostro, además que unos mechones de pelo rubio le tapaban la cara. Al llegar frente a él, pasó los brazos alrededor del cuello del espadachín, pegando sus cuerpos, y apoyando la barbilla en el hombro izquierdo de Zoro, le susurró al oido:

-¿Quieres hacerme el amor, Zoro?

Era la voz más sensual que había oido nunca, sin embargo la reconocía, y no era precisamente la de una mujer.

-¿Sa…Sanji? - le preguntó sorprendido, intentando romper el abrazo, pero el rubio no se lo permitió, empezando a besarle suavemente en el cuello, provocando escalofríos al peliverde. Después presionó los labios contra su piel y comenzó a sorberla, haciendo gemir de placer a Zoro.

Ya le dio igual si todo aquello se trataba de un sueño, o de una broma de mal gusto o de una ilusión, Zoro correspondió el abrazo de su amante estrechándolo contra él, rodeando su cintura con sus fuertes brazos, besándole desesperadamente él también en el cuello. Sanji se dejó hacer, se dejó querer por ese chico.

-Sanji… Sanji… - repetía su nombre entre beso y beso. Entonces, Sanji le apartó y poniendo las manos sobre el pecho de Zoro, le empujó hacia atrás, haciéndole caer sobre un mullido colchón. Más velas se encendieron, dejándole observar por fin el rostro del rubio. Este sonreia tranquilo y apoyando las manos a ambos costados de Zoro, se puso encima suya a cuatro gatas, ruborizándole. Sanji apoyó su cuerpo en el de Zoro con las piernas abiertas sobre sus partes nobles, y le mordió los pezones a través de la ropa. Mientras, sus manos se movían hábilmente sobre su estómago, apartando la faja e introduciéndolas bajo la camiseta, acariciando la bella y esculpida forma de sus pectorales, retirando poco a poco la tela hacia arriba hasta deshacerse de ella.

Se detuvo a contemplar la larga cicatriz que le cruzaba el pecho, acariciándola con la yema de los dedos y después, bajando de nuevo la cabeza, con su lengua y suaves besos.

-Ah… - Zoro se encontraba en extasis, emborrachado de placer con su querido Sanji encima suya. Sus brazos se alzaron, rodeando de nuevo el cuerpo del rubio, y en su pasión, metió los dedos en su entrada, preparándola. Sus hombrías se rozaban a través de la ropa, notando cada uno la excitación del otro, y Sanji decidió ocuparse de la de su chico.

Retiró los pantalones, dejándole libre y le empezó a acariciar con sus largos y finos dedos, dándole placer hasta llegar al orgasmo. Alzó su mano, mirando el semen que se deslizaba por ella y lo lamió con la punta de la lengua. Zoro se intentó incorporar. Aún no le había besado y quería probar sus labios, pero Sanji le detuvo, poniendo su mano contra su torso desnudo.

Sanji cogió el miembro de Zoro, humedeciéndolo con el semen que aún quedaba en su mano y se lo introdujo con una mueca de dolor. Se recostó sobre el pecho de Zoro y le susurró, suplicante:

-Métemela…Hasta el fondo… - Zoro empezó a moverse dentro de Sanji, entrando por completo en su interior, haciendo que un gemido ahogado y unas lágrimas salieran del rubio. El vaivén se hizo más fuerte, moviéndose como uno solo, y en aquel momento Zoro se dio cuenta de la realidad.

Esto no era más que un sueño. Había soñado varias noches con esto, no era la primera vez que hacía el amor con Sanji en aquella habitación, y suspiró frustado, abrazando aún más fuerte al chico que amaba. No quería despertar, ni por todo el licor del mundo hubiese querido despertarse. Quería que el cálido cuerpo que se movía con él en aquel momento no se desvaneciese en unos instantes, y, tal como pasa cuando te das cuenta de que te encuentras en un sueño, comenzó a notar el olor y la atmósfera del camarote del Going Mery. Se aferró aún más fuerte a él y se corrió dentro del rubio en un último suspiro.

Pero antes de que se despertara del todo, agarró la barbilla de Sanji, acercando sus labios y le besó, primero suave, luego ahondando, notando la cálida y húmeda boca de Sanji.

Pero el beso era demasiado real. Hasta notó el sabor a tabaco en sus labios mientras ambos gemían abrazados.

Entonces abrió los ojos.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Como se había dado cuenta antes de despertarse, se hayaba acostado en su hamaca en el camarote de debajo de la cubierta. Pero había algo que no había antes de que se durmiera.

Sanji le miraba con su ojo izquierdo muy próximo al suyo, y notablemente sorprendido. ¡Estaba besando al auténtico Sanji! ¿Qué había pasado mientras él dormía? Se alejó de él, con la cara rojiza y con un puño se tapaba los labios.

-¿Qué… Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué me estaba besando? - le preguntó al cocinero, que también se había alejado y tapaba sus labios en un gesto idéntico.

-¡Eso respóndemelo tú! - le gritó con voz temblorosa. - Es la última vez que me preocupo por ti…

Zoro se levantó de su hamaca, bajando por fin el puño, pero muy sonrojado y nervioso.

-¿Qué dices?

Sanji se apresuró a buscar un cigarrillo en su chaqueta y lo encendió con las manos temblorosas tras unos cuantos intentos. Aspiró el humo, llenándose los pulmones con él y se puso a hablarle rápidamente, agitando las manos y gesticulando mucho.

-Cuando estaba con esas preciosas señoritas, me acordé de repente que no habíamos cenado y que tú, estando en el Going Mery, tampoco… Entonces pensé: "Como el idiota marimo me toque algo de la cocina, me lo cargo". Y me vi obligado a venir hasta aquí a hacerte algo para cenar, porque soy demasiado bueno para dejar a alguien sin comer…

"¿Que es demasiado bueno…? ¿Qué está diciendo? ¿Desde cuando le importa si ceno o no?" pensó Zoro, con una ceja levantada, incrédulo.

-… Y como no te veía, - continuó - bajé a buscarte y estabas agitándote como en una pesadilla, y llamándome. Pensé que te encontrabas mal, y cuando me acerqué a verte de cerca, me cogiste así - abrazó al aire de manera muy exagerada - y… me besaste… - se sonrojó al recordar aquel hecho.

Un silencio incómodo reinó en la habitación. Pero, las luces no estaban encendidas… ¿de verdad se había acercado a él a oscuras al oír gemir su nombre? Le parecía extraño…

-Bueno… y… ¿qué estabas soñando? No me digas que era un sueño calentorro. - le miró con burla. A Zoro le resbaló una gota de sudor por el nerviosismo.

-¿Y qué si lo era? - le contestó. Enseguida se arrepintió, porque entonces Sanji se daría cuenta de que le gustaba.

-Vaya… No querías ir a la ciudad y te metes a soñar guarradas. Eso significa que… - Zoro tragó saliba. - en realidad, eres virgen, ¿no? ¡Y te da vergüenza decírmelo!

Zoro casi cayó al suelo de lo que había dicho.

-¡¡¿Pero tú eres idiota?!! ¡¡No soy virgen, soy homosexual!!

Silencio sepulcral.

"Tierra, trágame… Se lo he dicho… Soy un idiota…" pensó Zoro con el rostro pálido y las manos tapándole su traicionera boca.

Para su sorpresa, Sanji sonrió.

-Por fin lo admites, Zoro. Ya era hora.

Zoro se quedó estupefacto.

-¿…Qué…?

El cocinero se empezó a pasear por la habitación tranquilo.

-Sí… No es la primera vez que te oigo gemir mi nombre en sueños. Incluso a veces he oido cómo llamabas a Luffy, y en una ocasión, a Usopp. - apoyó una mano sobre su hamaca, mirándole con una sonrisa.

-¡Serás cotilla! ¡¿No te puedes dedicar a dormir por la noche, en vez de espiar lo que sueñan los otros?! - le gritó apretando los puños.

-¡A mi no me culpes! ¡Eres tú el que gime tan fuerte por la noche que me despierta! ¡No me extrañaría que Nami-san y Robin-chan te hayan oído alguna vez desde sus camarotes, incluso! - le respondió furioso.

-¿…Qué…? ¿…Tan fuerte hablo mientras duermo…? - quería desaparecer en aquel momento - ¿Y por qué no me avisaste nunca de eso? - le preguntó desesperado.

Sanji le miró serio.

-Porque hubiera sido muy fuerte que, de golpe y porrazo, te dijese: "Zoro, ya sé que tienes ganas de follarnos, pero amordázate la boca cuando te vayas a dormir".

Zoro bajó la vista derrotado. Le daba vergüenza pensar que había proclamado casi a gritos su condición sexual mientras dormía, y que encima lo supiera él. Porque, aunque lo amara, no quería que nunca se enterara de sus sentimientos. Porque sabía que nunca le correspondría. Había querido guardar su secreto en su interior, pero su cuerpo no lo había podido aguantar, revelándose contra el carácter de su dueño.

-…Y… ¿alguien más lo sabe? - le preguntó con voz temblorosa.

Sanji se acercó a él, poniendo una mano en su hombro, en forma de consuelo.

-No. Sólo yo. Tienes suerte de que "los niños" tengan un sueño tan pesado como el tuyo. - le sonrió. El peliverde se lo agradeció interiormente. - Y ahora… ¿qué te parece si vienes a descargar tensiones de verdad? Creo que con solo soñar te debes quedar bastante frustrado, ¿no?

Zoro le miró incrédulo. ¿Acaso él le estaba proponiendo que…?

-Hay casas para homosexuales. Si quieres te acompaño, pero hasta la puerta, ¿eh? Yo ya tengo unas chicas esperándome. - sonrió empujando a Zoro para que subiera las escaleras. El espadachín se decepcionó bastante al oir eso, pero ¿de verdad esperaba que un hetero convencido como Sanji hiciera el amor con él? Suspiró resignado, pensando que sería mejor hacer caso esta vez al cocinero y olvidar un rato a sus nakamas.

En cubierta el aire soplaba fuerte y frío, y las luces rojas de la ciudad habían desparecido, sustituyéndolas por unos pequeños y lúgubres puntos blancos en una penumbra casi absoluta, ya que la luna había desaparecido tras unas espesas nubes que cubrían el cielo por completo.

Una mala sensación recorrió el cuerpo de los dos chicos. ¿Qué había pasado en esa isla?

CONTINUARÁ

Bien, aquí estoy con un nuevo fanfic… Me da bronca ver que algunos de mis fanfics no salgan en la categoría general, con lo que no recibo reviews. Pero si lo leeis, ¿me lo hareis saber? Las reviews son lo que más ilusión me hacen…

Y bueno, hablando de la historia… He puesto el lemon en el primer capítulo, y además, he puesto a Zoro como seme, algo insólito en mi, pero no creo que haya más escenas de sexo… A partir de aquí este fic se volverá más bien shônen ai y le daré más importancia a la aventura, que se volverá terrorífica, o al menos, intentaré…

Nada más que decir. Espero que os haya gustado n.n


	2. Capítulo dos: Preludio de Pesadilla

**Capítulo dos: Preludio de Pesadilla**

-Luffy... no hemos venido aquí a comer... - le riñó Usopp, algo cohibido.

-¿No es una "isla de placer"? Vamos a comer, pues, ¿no? - le respondió, tan tranquilo, con la boca llena de carne.

Luffy, Usopp y Chopper, a petición del narizotas, fueron juntos a uno de los muchos burdeles que había en aquella isla, y uno de los mejores. Como Luffy aún no se había enterado de lo que se venía a hacer allí, estaba de lo más despreocupado, comiendo todo lo que traían a la habitación y sin hacer demasiado caso a la chica que le acompañaba, totalmente descorcentada por el comportamiento del joven.

-¿Te pasa algo? Me estas mirando todo el rato. ¿Quieres un poco? - le ofreció el sombrero de paja a la chica el muslo de pollo ya mordido.

La chica sonrió cálidamente y le limpió con el pulgar la manchada mejilla, cogiéndolo después de la barbilla para que la mirara.

-¿Y tú no quieres probarme a mi? - le susurró. Luffy la miró sin comprender lo que le decía. ¿Qué la probara? ¿Era comestible? Pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, la chica le empezó a besar el cuello, acariciando con sus manos el torso del moreno.

Luffy seguía sin entender lo que hacía, pero dejó que continuara. Su pelo largo castaño y ondulado le hacía cosquillas en el pecho cuando ella bajó la cabeza hacia allí, con lo que aquel simplón se puso a reír, descorcentando aún más a la morena, que paró y le miró a los ojos.

En ese momento, Luffy se fijó en su rostro y le vió un aire familiar. Tenía una cara muy parecida a la de alguien que veía cada día. Se acercó a ella que le resbaló una gota de sudor.

-¡Ostras! ¡Mira Usopp! ¡Esta chica es clavada a Sanji! - llamó a su amigo señalándola. Pero él y su acompañante estaban demasiado ocupados para girarse a mirar, lo mismo con Chopper. - ¿Qué estan haciendo? - murmuró sin comprender aún.

-¿Quién es Sanji? - le preguntó la chica. Ya que no parecía que fuera a serle fácil llevar a cabo su trabajo, al menos le daría conversación para que no se aburrieran ninguno de los dos.

El chico se giró con una enorme sonrisa.

-Sanji es el cocinero de mi barco de piratas. Es el mejor cocinero de todo el East Blue y seguramente de todo Grand Line. Jajaja.

La chica se sentó a su lado apoyando el peso en una mano en una pose provocadora con su kimono rojo medio abierto.

-¿Y en que se parece a mi?

Luffy agarró otro pedazo de carne y lo mordió.

-Tienes los ojos igual que él. Incluso el flequillo te tapa el mismo ojo. Sólo eres distinta en que tiene las cejas en espiral y es rubio. - dijo haciendo girar su dedo formando espirales.

-Y también que él es un hombre y yo una mujer. - añadió ella.

-¡Sí, es cierto! - cayó en la cuenta. Se rió contento y siguió con la comida.

-Dime, ¿tú cómo te llamas? - le preguntó la chica.

-Monkey D. Luffy, y seré el rey de los piratas. Pero Makino me decía que cuando alguien te pregunta el nombre se tiene que presentar primero, ¿no?

-Sí, perdona, tienes razón. Mi nombre es Yume. - hizo una pausa - Y, una pregunta, Luffy.

-¿Qué pasa? - le preguntó.

-¿A ti te gustan las mujeres? Es que, si solo querías venir a comer, podrías haber ido a cualquier restaurante en que hicieran mejor comida que aquí.

-¿Es que aquí se puede hacer algo más que comer? - le preguntó extrañado.

Yume se acercó a él lentamente y le mordió la oreja, haciéndole sentir un placentero escalofrío al chico.

-Aquí se viene a hacer el amor. ¿Quieres probarlo? - le susurró sensualmente al oído.

-No sé qué es… - susurró él también, un poco nervioso.

-Ahora te enseño. - la chica empezó a besarle el pecho al capitán, lamiendo los pezones hasta endurecerlos y los mordió suavemente, haciéndole gemir. Sus manos se movían hábilmente y con precisión sobre el cuerpo del chico, arrancándole miles de sensaciones, y se dejó caer completamente en el suelo, sobre aquella alfombra roja en aquella habitación débilmente iluminada por unas pocas velas. "Ace… Ace… " empezó a pensar mientras ella seguía su tarea. "Tú… entonces… ¿me hacías el amor… cuando dormiamos… juntos...?" En su mente recordó a su querido hermano cuando antes de irse a dormir le acariciaba y besaba sin que se pudiera resistir. Porque Ace siempre había sido más fuerte que él. Y lo echaba realmente de menos…

-Ace… - se le escapó en un gemido. La chica no le hizo demasiado caso. De hecho, estaba preocupada. Preocupada porque ella ya hacía tiempo que seguía las aventuras de Luffy y su tripulación por los periódicos. Y hubiera querido dar su vida a cambio de que nunca vinieran allí.

Sus manos temblaban ligeramente, y Luffy acabó por darse cuenta.

-¿Te pasa algo? - le preguntó. Que él supiera, a Ace no le temblaban tanto las manos cuando estaban juntos y eso hacía que bajara sin querer de sus fantasías con él.

Yume rodeó fuertemente con sus brazos al moreno, ocultando su rostro en su pecho y gimió débilmente.

-Tienes que huir. - Luffy olvidó por completo sus fantasías y se incorporó un poco cogiendo a la chica por los hombros para verle la cara. Unas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas y estaba realmente asustada. - Huye de aquí ahora que puedes. Si te quedas más, el amo os cogerá a ti y al resto de tus nakamas y os… - la chica se quedó completamente paralizada, con la cara en una mueca de terror.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Quién es ese que nos va a coger? ¡Ey, Usopp! - se giró a mirarle, pero ya no estaba. En su lugar había un hombre que debía medir más de dos metros, de pié, con un kimono negro con los bordes rojos y sosteniendo una pipa en su mano. Era allí donde miraba Yume y la causa de su terror.

-Yume, querida. - pronunció cada sílaba en un tono lúgubre. - ¿Qué querías decirle a nuestro huésped? Ya sabes cuál es el castigo por hacer lo que has hecho, ¿no? Y yo que pensaba que eras mi sirvienta más fiel.

Luffy volvió a girar el rostro para mirar a la morena. Ella aún estaba paralizada por el terror, pero sacó fuerzas de donde pudo, apretando entre sus dedos la ropa de Luffy y le gritó ahogadamente.

-Por favor. A ellos no les hagas nada. Ellos son… él es… - el hombre la agarró de sus cabellos, acercándosela.

-¡Bastardo! ¡Suéltala! - le gritó Luffy. No entendía qué pasaba, pero en su presencia no dejaría que pegaran a nadie, aunque no conociera a esa persona.

El hombre alto le ignoró, y expulsó el humo de su pipa sobre el rostro de la chica.

-Es el hombre del que llevas tanto tiempo enamorada, Luffy sombrero de paja, por el que ofrecen 100 millones de berris. Pero por más que le quieras, los que vienen a esta isla se acaban por convertir en nuestra presa. Nuestro alimento… - rió suavemente ante las lágrimas que se escapaban de los ojos de Yume. - Además, ese hombre no te quiere a ti. Está enamorado de su hermano mayor. ¿No lo has oído? A susurrado su nombre mientras tu le lamías, puta.

Luffy se lanzó contra aquella mole, dispuesto a liberar a Yume, pero este paró su puñetazo con la mano libre y sin que le diera tiempo a reaccionar, le agarró del cuello, levantándolo a la altura de la mujer.

-No me importa… si no me quiere… Suéltale… - le pidió. Luffy forcejeaba sin poder articular palabra para liberarse, pero no lo conseguía. ¿Cómo había sabido aquel hombre que amaba a su hermano? ¿Qué les quería hacer a él y a sus nakamas? ¿Por qué… Yume le quería?

-Veo que estas confuso, sombrero de paja. Pero no voy a contestar a tus preguntas. Sufre con tu ignorancia, jajajaja. - Salió de la habitación, llevándose a ratras a los dos jóvenes hacia el subsuelo, a la cámara subterránea donde se llevaba a todos los que ponían un pie en aquella isla.

Las luces de la ciudad se fueron apagando una tras otra, hasta quedar en una oscuridad completa.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

-¿La isla estaba así cuando tú viniste hacia el barco? - le preguntó Zoro, confuso ante el cambio radical de la isla.

Sanji negó nervioso con la cabeza.

-Claro que no. Tampoco podría haber llegado hasta aquí con esta oscuridad. - le respondió. "¿Qué sigificaba aquel cambio?" No podía dejar de darle vueltas a esa pregunta.

-Y… Luffy y los demás están ahí, ¿no? - preguntó poniéndose nervioso también. Aquello no pintaba nada bien. Parecía que habían ido directos a parar a una trampa.

-¡Sí! ¡Y Nami-san y Robin-chan también estan allí! - gritó llevándose las manos a la cara poniendo la cara del extraño ser que aparece en el cuadro del Susto (NdY: creo que se llama así aquel cuadro, si no, espero que sepais almenos a cuál me refiero). - ¡Hay que ir rápido a ver si están bien!

Sanji salió corriendo hacia el cuarto de armas y a tientas, buscó unas lámparas de aceite. Las prendió y fue hasta Zoro, que le desvió la mirada al verle. Sin querer, había recordado el sueño que había tenido hace un momento con Sanji, y ahora tenía que poner sus sentidos alerta, no dejarse llevar por sus fantasías.

-¿Vas a ir? - le preguntó con tono grave.

-¿Qué dices? ¡Tú también vienes! - le gritó balanceando la lámpara a la altura de los ojos del espadachín, cegándole.

Zoro le cogió del brazo, bajándolo y vió la cara de preocupación de Sanji, que había tratado de ocultar de aquella manera. Sintió ganas de abrazarle, de rodearlo entre sus brazos para que al menos, se sintiera a salvo en sus brazos. Pero él sólo se preocupaba por las chicas, no podía acercarse a él.

"¿Por qué me tuve que enamorar de este idiota faldillero?" pensó.

-Vale, yo también voy…

-Vaya que sí que vienes. Si no, te llevo a rastras. Necesitamos estar juntos. - estiró de su mano, que todavía se encontraba entre las de Zoro y saltó a tierra.

"Argh… a veces parece que siente algo por mi… será cabrón…" Cómo le cabreaba que el cocinero fuera tan inocente a veces. Saltó tras él y el rubio le pasó otra lámpara.

Las alzaron para tener un mayor radio de luz y comenzaron a caminar.

-Este suelo antes no era así… Era adoquinado, ahora es como un campo de gravilla… - murmuró Sanji.

-Sí… aunque no me fijé demasiado, recuerdo que antes estaba más liso el suelo. - murmuró el espadachín también. - Por cierto, sabes que esto ES una trampa, ¿no? ¿Tienes algún plan?

Sanji se quedó un momento en silencio.

-Entrar a saco y derrotar todo ser viviente hasta que encontremos a las chicas. - respondió decidido.

Zoro casi se come el suelo.

-¡¡Eso es un plan típico de Luffy!! ¡No has pensado nada, ¿verdad?!

-Claro que no. ¿Y qué quieres pensar? No sabemos a qué nos enfrentamos, es mejor ir a por todas y ver si hay suerte.

-Mm… - tenía razón. No hacía falta pensar, ya pensarían sobre la marcha qué hacer. Pero lo que no quería era quedarse sin tema de conversación. "Ni que esto fuera una cita… "

Caminaron en silencio durante cinco minutos. Las pequeñas luces no parecían acercarse por más que avanzaran. Hasta que los dos se chocaron contra una pared.

-Jo, estaba aquí… ¿cómo no lo hemos visto? - se quejó Sanji, frotándose la nariz.

Zoro se separó y le miró serio.

-Sanji, sobre lo que pasó antes en el barco… Quiero decirte que…

-Te sangra la nariz. - le cortó él, señalándole con el dedo. - Toma. - se sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo y se lo dio. - Y no te preocupes por lo que pasó, no le diré a nadie que eres gay.

Zoro se limpió la sangre. Lo que en realidad quería decirle era que, si las cosas se ponían feas allí dentro, le protegería. Porque a quien quería… era solamente a él.

Pero Sanji no pudo oir los pensamientos de Zoro y se puso a tantear en la oscuridad a ver si encontraba una puerta.

-¡Ah! La encontré - exclamó. Zoro se acercó a verla. Era una enorme puerta de madera con adornos en hierro pintado en negro. El peliverde le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Aparta, ya la abro yo. - Sanji le hizo caso y Zoro desenvainó sus espadas y se las colocó. - Santouryu… ¡Oni Guiri!

Las volvió a envainar y después de eso, la puerta cayó hacia dentro haciendo gran estrépito.

-Vamos. - Sanji entró corriendo, dejando la lámpara allí, y Zoro le siguió, haciendo lo mismo.

Sus pasos resonaban en el suelo de piedra. Habían entrado en lo que parecía un castillo de estilo occidental. El pasillo por el que corrían estaba iluminado tenuemente por una hilera de antorchas en ambas paredes, que extrañamente, su fuego era de color verde. Al final del pasillo había otra puerta que daba a un enorme estancia redonda. Allí había un sofá enorme y una chimenea con el mismo fuego verde.

Zoro y Sanji pararon un momento, recuperando el aire.

-Qué extraño que no haya aparecido nadie aún… - observó Sanji, entre jadeos. Cuando su respiración se normalizó un poco, sacó un cigarrillo de su bolsillo y lo encendió, dándole una calada.

Zoro se acercó al sofá, que les daba la espalda. Pero allí no había nadie. Había una puerta a su izquierda y se giró para hacérselo saber a Sanji. Pero él estaba justo detrás de él, muy pegado a su cuerpo pero sin tocarle. Tenía una media sonrisa en sus labios, sus manos empezaron a rodearle la cintura y le mordió la oreja que tenía los tres pendientes, jugueteando con ellos.

-Sa… Sanji… ¿qué haces? - le preguntó abochornado y se intentó separar de él, pero no pudo.

-¿No era ésto lo que querías? - le susurró al oido, lamiéndole el cuello.

-San… ji… - Zoro cerró los ojos, olvidándose de dónde estaba y dejándose llevar. Sus manos le acariciaron el estómago por encima de la faja y se introdujeron bajo ella, apartándola y levantando la camisa del peliverde. No le importaba por qué ahora lo hacía, lo deseaba desde hacía tanto tiempo que no le importaba nada. Pero en ese momento se percató de que algo no iba bien. - Sanji, ¿has apagado el cigarrillo?

Sin levantar apenas los labios del cuello de Zoro, susurró.

-Sí. ¿Por qué lo dices?

Zoro desenvainó su espada Sandai Kitetsu y se la clavó a su amado rubio.

-Tú no eres Sanji. Él no me besaría, y además, siempre se termina sus cigarrillos.

El que había sido Sanji se empezó a retorcer en el suelo, mostrando su verdadera forma: era una mujer jóven de pelo corto y negro y poco a poco se fue desvaneciendo entre gritos de dolor.

-¡Zoro! ¿Estás bien? De repente apareció esa mujer de la nada y se te pegó de una manera que no podía separarla de ti… - se excusó el verdadero Sanji.

Ese sí era el Sanji que conocía. Antes moriría a poner una mano encima a una mujer. A Zoro eso le decepcionó, pero no lo quiso demostrar.

-Ahí hay otra puerta. - señaló sin mirarle. - Vamos.

Sanji notó la tristeza en su voz. Pero él no podría haber hecho nada ni aunque hubiera querido. Al igual que él, otra mujer con el aspecto de Nami se le había acercado y se había desecho de ella a duras penas.

El pasillo por el que entraron era idéntico al anterior, pero este hacía bajada y se empezó a retorcer hacía la derecha. El suelo era cada vez más empinado y resbaladizo, haciéndose imposible el poder frenar. Sanji tropezó con una losa mal puesta, derribando a Zoro que iba delante de él y empezaron a caer, deslizándose corredor abajo.

Cayeron en una enorme sala de la que no veían los límites, con las antorchas de fuego verde iluminando unos rectángulos de piedra que flotaban en el aire.

-Oye, ¿te puedes salir de encima? - se quejó Zoro. Había hecho de trineo a Sanji durante toda la bajada y tenía el pecho dolorido y magullado.

-Perdona. - se alzó y le tendió la mano para ayudar a levantarse. Miraron a su alrededor. El suelo era tan brillante que se podían ver reflejados en él, y se fijaron en aquella especie de rectángulos flotantes. Eran huecos por dentro y una tapa de cristal les cubría, mostrando su contenido. Casi se les para el corazón cuando lo vieron.

-¡¡Luffy!! - gritaron a la vez. Se encontraba como si durmiera, con las manos encima de su pecho, con los dedos entrelazados y los ojos cerrados. Su ropa era distinta, ahora era de color negro.

-Fíjate bien… ¡Son ataúdes! - gritó Zoro asustado. A la izquierda de Luffy se encontraba Nami, en la misma posición que su capitán, y en frente suya, Robin. Los demás también se encontraban en esos ataúdes levitantes, además de muchísima gente que no conocían. Y también había cadáveres.

-¡¡Nami-san!! ¡¡Luffy!! ¡¡Robin-chan!! - gritó Sanji con el corazón encogido de la deseperación. - ¡¡Despertad!! ¡¡Usopp, Chopper!!

Zoro miraba a su alrededor en estado de shock. ¿En qué clase de trampa habían caído esta vez? ¿Por qué estaban en ataúdes? ¿Estaban… muertos todos?

-¡¡Sanji!! - gritó corriendo hacia él. - ¡¡Mándame de una patada a uno de los ataúdes!! ¡¡Lo intentaré romper y liberarlos!!

Sanji le miró, aún asustado por lo que veía, pero se preparó para lo que Zoro le había pedido. Pero de repente una mano le agarró del cuello alzándolo y otra le tapó la boca.

-¡¡Sanji!!

Un hombre de unos dos metros apareció de entre las sombras sujetando a Sanji y de una patada envió a Zoro al otro lado de la habitación, golpeándolo contra la pared.

-Han entrado dos ratas a mi castillo. - pronunció tétricamente el hombre. Zoro se estremeció e intentó volver a levantarse, desenvainando sus katanas, aunque le costaba mucho esfuerzo. - Sois de la banda del Sombrero de Paja, ¿no? Sois muy débiles, además de estúpidos. Habeis caido muy fácilmente en mi trampa, y vosotros, que os podríais haber salvado, venís aquí intentando recuperar vuestros nakamas. Ilusos… - rió lúgubremente con esa voz tan grave y penetrante.

-… Libéralos… - le ordenó Zoro en un susurro. El golpe había sido tan bestial que le había roto un par de costillas.

-Jajajaja… ¿Que los libere? Ahora vais a ser mi presa, mi alimento. Pero te haré sufrir un poco más a ti. El hombre que llevó entre mis manos es la persona a quien más amas, ¿a que no me equivoco? - Sanji abrió los ojos sorprendido cuando oyó eso, y pataleó con más fuerza para liberarse, sin conseguir nada. - Pero él no siente lo mismo. Es más, te odia. No significas nada para él.

Aunque eso Zoro ya lo sabía, esas palabras le hicieron más daño que el golpe que había recibido antes. Sintió como su corazón se desgarraba y las lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos.

-Caerás en un profundo sueño, del que no volverás a despertar. Revivirás los peores momentos de tu vida hasta que mueras. - aquel hombre se acercaba a él lentamente, sujetando todavía a Sanji. - Y no podrás salvarles. - le susurró al encontrarse a su lado, con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios. Sus ojos se iluminaron con un resplandor verde como el fuego de las antorchas que iluminaban la sala y Zoro notó como perdía la conciencia. Lo último que vió fue las lágrimas que resbalaban de los ojos de Sanji.

CONTINUARÁ

Biennnn!! Ya está aquí otro capítulo de este fic!! Me había quedado realmente atascada. Aunque sabía cómo quería que avanzara esta historia, no sabía cómo empezar a escribirla… --U El resultado no es tan bueno como yo quería, quería que fuera más extenso, pero al menos me ha gustado como he dejado el final n.n

Bueno… no sé cuándo podré escribir la continuación, se terminan las clases y tengo que aprobar sí o sí, así que puede ser que hasta mediados de junio no lo tenga… ¿Podreis esperar? Mientras tanto, gracias por las reviews!! Me hicieron muy feliz, de verdad T-T y si me escribis más, os lo agradeceré todavía más! Por cierto, ¿qué parejas querías decir, Nami-Haruno? ¿No salen los nombres o no los has escrito? XD

Nos leemos!!


	3. Capitulo tres: Kuina

**Capitulo 3, Kuina**

Sentía como su cuerpo caía en un profundo torbellino de oscuridad. No tenía voluntad para moverse, su cuerpo le pesaba demasiado. Solo podía recordar las lágrimas saliendo de los ojos de su querido rubio. ¿Qué habrían querido decir?

Pero eso ya no era importante, él sabía que nunca le correspondería, y que a partir de ahora ya no tendrían la misma relación de antes.

"Sanji..." pensó con un nudo en la garganta. Sus ojos escocían y amenazaban con dejar escapar su salada tristeza. Se hizo un ovillo, colocando sus piernas contra su pecho y se dejó llevar por esa inmensa oscuridad, dejando que su mente vagara por los recuerdos que compartía con él.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

La brisa nocturna acarició sus cabellos, alborotándolos. Un buho lejano cantaba a lo lejos, escondido en la rama de algún árbol de allí cerca. La luna iluminaba el escenario: se hayaba de pie, con sus katanas en lo alto, esperando el ataque de su contrincante en medio de un prado desierto de obstáculos. Su corazón se estremeció al ver quién era ella.

-... Kuina... - susurró asombrado. La chica se encontraba en frente de él, serena y en guardia, dispuesta a atacar en cuanto se descuidara. Intuyó que algo no encajaba ahí, e instintivamente miró al suelo, que se encontraba más cercano. Volvía a ser un niño, pero no entendió por qué le sorprendió. Solo se habría dormido un par de segundos durante otro de sus combates contra Kuina, ¿no? Pero, ¿por qué no podía recordar con claridad lo que había pasado antes... lo que había visto en su sueño...?

La espadachina aprovechó la indecisión del peliverde, y se lanzó contra él, tirando sus katanas y al chico al suelo, clavando después la suya al lado de su oreja.

-... Combate dos mil uno. Ganado... - susurró en voz queda con una sonrisa triunfante.

Zoro le miró dolorido. Siempre perdía contra ella, ¿cuándo sería capaz de ganarla? La rabia se manifestó en forma de lágrimas, y las ocultó apretando fuertemente su brazo sobre sus ojos, aunque ella ya las había visto.

-Mierda... - se quejó ahogadamente.

-En realidad tú ganas... - murmuró ella, con la voz quebrada. - Mi padre ha dicho que una mujer nunca podrá ser la mejor espadachina... ¡Pero yo quiero serlo! Al igual que tú... Aunque solo es cuestión de días que tú me ganes... Ojalá hubiera nacido hombre...

Esas palabras hicieron que se levantara de un salto, olvidando el cansancio del combate. Por algún motivo le enfadaron más de lo que debería.

-¡¡No me vengas con esas ahora!! ¡¡Ni se te ocurra decir que por ser mujer, te ganaré!! ¡¡Es como si te burlases de todos mis esfuerzos por ganarte!! ¡¡Prométeme que en el futuro uno de los dos será el mejor espadachín y competiremos por ello!!

"Kuina, no digas que hubieses preferido nacer hombre... porque yo sí que hubiera deseado ser mujer para gustarle a él, aunque eso significara tener menos fuerza..." esos pensamientos asaltaron la mente de Zoro, pero ¿qué significaban? Por más que intentara pensar en ello, su mente se encontraba como si estuviera metida dentro de una nube.

La espadachina sonrió ante el comentario de su amigo, secándose la lágrimas que mojaban sus mejillas.

-Pero si eres malísimo. - se burló y tendió una mano hacía a él. Zoro alzó la suya y se la estrecharon en juramento.

"Ninguno de los dos podrá morir hasta que cumpla su objetivo" se mentalizó el peliverde.

Sin embargo, a la mañana siguiente, se enteró de que no podía ser tan optimista.

-Kuina ha muerto. - explicó un señor mayor que era también alumno del dôjo donde entrenaba, además de amigo del padre. - Cayó por las escaleras del almacén y se golpeó la cabeza.

-Al parecer fue a buscar una piedra para afilar su katana. - comentó otro hombre, al lado del primero.

La lluvia caía fina e incesante, empapándole la ropa y calándolo hasta los huesos. Sin embargo no tenía frío. Notaba como un agua cálida se mezaclaba en sus mejillas junto a la que caía del cielo, y agradeció que eso disimulara que estaba llorando.

Ella había muerto. Su mejor amiga, su rival, la persona que más le importaba en el mundo. Su corazón estaba desgarrado y la expresión de su rostro rígida como en un shock.

Levantaron la tapa del ataúd antes de dipositarla en el foso, para despedirse por última vez de ella y Zoro se obligó a mirarla. Su cara estaba tranquila, como si durmiera plácidamente, pero de repente sus ojos se abrieron de par en par con la vista en blanco, se sentó dentro de su féretro y señalo al peliverde.

-... Zoro... -susurró con una voz de ultratumba - ... Tú me has matado...

El aludido se cayó al suelo de la impresión sin dejar de mirarle. Nadie parecía ver lo que pasaba y seguían llorando y despidiéndose de ella. Acariciaban su pelo y le besaban las mejillas, a pesar de que ella se encontrara levantada, como si eso fuera normal.

-... No es cierto... - gimió él, asustado - ... ¡¡Yo no te he matado!! - gritó cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

Ella hizo ademán de levantarse y salir de la caja que la aprisionaba, pero los brazos de los que allí se encontraban se lo impidieron. Cerraron la tapa y la depositaron en el agujero, pero Zoro aún oía la voz de Kuina.

-... Zoro... Zoro... Tú me has matado... - le seguía acusando ella, mientras echaban tierra encima de su ataúd, ahogando cada vez más sus acusaciones - ...Zoro... Ro... Tú... Matado...

Su voz se apagó definitivamente y la gente se empezó a dispersar. Zoro se quedó mirando la tierra recién removida, intentando oir otra vez a Kuina. Pero ya no se oia nada. Ella había muerto y se había levantado para acusarle y nadie lo había visto ni oido. ¿Tal vez se lo había imaginado? Siguió mirando intranquilo el suelo, y cuando se convenció de que debía de ser eso, una mano salió de debajo de sus pies, agarrándole del tobillo. Su corazón se aceleró hasta tal punto que creyó que le explotaría.

-... Zoro... Tú te vienes conmigo...

CONTINUARÁ

Hola a tods!! Perdonad que haya tardado tanto en subir un capitulo nuevo, y que además sea más corto de lo habitual. Ya se acerca el final de curso, ya entregué los trabajos pendientes y solo me quedan dos examenes, así que aproveché un ratito libre para escribir esto. El sábado ya podré volver a escribir con más normalidad, acabaré las historias que tengo empezadas y empezaré nuevas, que me muero de ganas de que las leais n.n

Bueno, ¿qué os ha parecido? Son solo recuerdos de Zoro, algo modificados, pero aún así espero que os gusten n.n Nos leemos!


	4. Capítulo cuatro: Dulce Tortura

**Capítulo 4, Dulce Tortura**

La mano le agarraba con fuerza del tobillo. Sus dedos parecían garras, y le rasgaron la piel mientras se sumergía de nuevo en una profunda oscuridad. Él no la había matado, ni siquiera se lo habría planteado nunca, porque era la persona que más admiraba. La persona que más quería.

¿La persona que más quería?

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

El sol le achicharraba.

Qué sol más tórrido.

¿Por qué narices no se había quitado el pañuelo negro de la cabeza antes de que lo ataran? Estaba seguro que su cerebro ya estaba derretido.

"Tengo los oídos húmedos. Seguro que es mi cerebro, que se me sale por las orejas del calor..."

Tenía la garganta seca.

"Daría cualquier cosa por beberme una botella de sake bien frío..." pensó. Sólo de recordarlo, se le secó más la boca.

Su estómago gruñó. También tenía hambre. ¿Y qué esperaba, si hacía tres semanas que estaba ahí atado sin comer?

-Pero yo no la maté.

Recordó que al llegar a aquel pueblo, la marina le había acusado de matar a su amiga, Kuina. Se dejó coger, porque después de tantos años huyendo por ello, ya le habían cansado. Se dejó apresar, porque a pesar de ser inocente, se sentía culpable.

Suspiró cansado. Se dejaría matar. No había nada que le importara ya.

Una sombra se movió cerca de él y alzó la vista para ver de quién se trataba.

-Vaya, ¿tú eres Roronoa Zoro, el cazapiratas? - preguntó el visitante.

-¡¿Qué...?! - abrió los ojos de par en par. ¿Por qué le dió la impresión de que algo allí no encajaba? Era un chico rubio, fumaba un cigarrillo y vestía una camisa azul sin mangas y unos pantalones negros arremangados, mostrando el vello de sus piernas.

-Vaya, ¿estás sordo, además? - le preguntó con una sonrisa de burla y alzando una ceja.

-No, no estoy sordo. - corrigió el espadachín, apartando la vista.

-¿Eres Zoro? - volvió a preguntar.

Alzó de nuevo la mirada y gruñó un sí.

-Yo soy Sanji. - levantó una mano en su dirección, pero no podía estrechársela, así que la bajó, encogiéndose de hombros. - ¿Sabes? Dicen que eres un demonio que se divierte degollando a los piratas. - comentó divertido.

-¿Y? ¿Qué quieres? - ¿por qué no se iba con su cigarrillo a empreñar a otro? Tenía ganas de estar solo, y ese rubio le dejaba intranquilo. Había un leve rubor en sus mejillas, aunque confió que solo fuera por el calor de ese torrido mediodía.

-Quiero que te unas a mi tripulación de cocineros. Si se te da bien cortar cabezas, seguro que me serás muy útil. - sonrió despreocupado Sanji, soltando el humo de su cigarrillo por la boca.

-¡¡¿De qué hablas, loco?!! - le gritó perplejo. ¿Cuándo alguien es útil por si sabe cortar cabezas?

El rubio juntó las manos en posición de súplica y puso cara de perrito abandonado.

-Anda, por fa... Seguro que también sabes cortar pechos bien fileteados, ¿no? - le preguntó con la voz de una chica que le pide algo a su novio.

-¡¡¿Pero cómo se te ocurre...?!! - comenzó a gritarle de nuevo, pero el rubio se había acercado a él de manera sensual y acariciaba su pecho suavemente.

-¿Y por qué no? ¿Qué hay de malo en saber cortar bien? - le preguntó con voz melosa. Cogió un pezón entre sus dedos y comenzó a pellizcarlo, poniéndolo duro y sonrojando aún más al cautivo.

-Esa no es la cuestión... - susurró entre jadeos, apartando la vista de él, pero seguía notando cómo le tocaba sensualmente.

"Para..." pidió mentalmente, pero no lo hizo. Los pantalones le molestaban y su temperatura corporal aumentaba por momentos.

-Anda... - Zoro negó con la cabeza. Aquello era una locura. - Bien, entonces será por las malas. - le sonrió maliciosamente.

A través de la ropa, acarició la erección del espadachín, notando lo dura que estaba. Zoro le miró horrorizado y en respuesta, Sanji se la apretó, haciéndole un poco de daño, pero emitiendo un ronco gemido de placer.

El rubio apoyó su cuerpo en el del espadachín, sin dejar un solo resquicio por donde pasara el aire. Rozó con los labios su cuello, besándolo suavemente casi como una caricia.

-Te vendrás conmigo... - le susurró al oído. - ... Yo te quiero...

Zoro abrió mucho los ojos de la sorpresa y miró a su amante. ¿Cómo podía decirle que le quería si acababa de conocerlo? Sin embargo, una alegría profunda y dolorosa se apoderó de su corazón. Sintió como si hiciera años que esperaba oir eso, y también unas incontenibles ganas de llorar. Sanji levantó su rostro, mirándole a los ojos, le dedicó una cálida sonrisa y lentamente acercó su boca a la de Zoro para besarlo.

El peliverde esperó el contacto con los ojos entrecerrados. Se hacía esperar, se detuvo a escasos milimetros, mezclando sus alientos. Zoro respiraba entrecortadamente. Si no hubiera estado atado, ya se estarían besando, pero Sanji le estaba torturando deliciosamente, haciendo que ambos chicos se excitaran. Sus labios hicieron contacto por fin, un leve contacto en que solo se rozaron, separándose de nuevo, haciendo sufrir más al espadachín. Se volvió a acercar, esta vez le lamió los labios rápidamente, separándose de nuevo. Sanji miró divertido la cara de enfado de Zoro, que esperaba ansioso un nuevo encuentro, con las mejillas coloradas y gotas de sudor resbalando por su cuerpo demasiado caliente.

El rubio, al final, pasó los brazos alrededor del cuello del peliverde, estrechando más el contacto, y le besó. Era un beso tierno, un poco tímido al principio, y cuando hizo ademán de quererrse separar de nuevo, Zoro le detuvo sujetando la lengua del otro entre sus dientes, obligándole a continuar. Exploraron cada uno la cavidad del otro, metiendo la lengua hasta lo más profundo de sus bocas, gimiendo cada uno por las caricias internas del otro. No querían separarse nunca más, era demasiado delicioso aquel beso, pero sus pulmones no aguantaron y volvieron a alejarse para tomar un respiro.

Ambos se sonrieron. Tenían el aliento entrecortado y el rostro sudoroso y rojizo de la sangre que se agolpaba allí.

Zoro apartó un momento la vista, dirigiéndola al suelo.

-Esta bien, iré contigo… - susurró. Alzó la vista de nuevo a su compañero y vió una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Pero cuando se disponía a hablar, algo los interrumpió.

-Con que planeabas escapar, ¿eh, Roronoa Zoro? - un hombre de unos dos metros de altura les miraba con odio, y también con asco. Tenía un hacha por mano y a su alrededor había un montón de marines apuntándoles con sus rifles. - ¡Disparad, matadlos a los dos! - les ordenó.

Una lluvia de proyactiles se lanzaron sobre ellos sin darles mucho tiempo a reaccionar. Zoro cerró los ojos con fuerza, esperando recibir el impacto, pero no llegaba. Confuso, abrió los ojos y lo que vió casi le hace detener el corazón.

Sanji se encontraba frente a él, dándole la espalda, con los brazos abiertos, cubriendo el cuerpo de Zoro. Había recibido todas las balas. Se tambaleó, giró su vista hacia Zoro, dedicándole una sonrisa triste y cayó al suelo.

No podía ser verdad. Sanji había muerto para protegerle…

-¡¡¡SANJIIIII!! - gritó lleno de angustia. De repente estaba libre de ambos brazos, Sanji le había liberado un momento antes de que les dispararan. Se abalanzó contra los marines, les arrebató sus sables y los mató, tal como le había dicho el cocinero un rato antes, degollándolos.

Una vez terminó con todos, y con el cuerpo empapado de sangre, se acercó a su rubio y se agachó recogiendo su cuerpo y abrazándolo.

-... Sanji... - murmuró ahogadamente, con un nudo en la garganta que le impedía respirar con normalidad. Apartó el flequillo de los ojos de ese rostro tranquilo y lo apretó contra su pecho. Las amargas lágrimas asomaron de sus ojos y no hizo nada por detenerlas.

Era la segunda vez que moría su persona más querida...

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

-... Sanji... - murmuró entre lágrimas el espadachín. Estaba inconsciente en el suelo, sumido en las pesadillas que le provocaba aquel maldito hombre.

-Sueña contigo, vaya... - comentó divertido ese asqueroso ser al cocinero. - Te quiere mucho. Aunque ahora debería decir que "te quería", ¿no? Ya no volverá a despertar nunca.

"Maldito…" pensó Sanji. Alzó una pierna contra él, pero el hombre lo apartó antes de que le diera. Ahora solo quedaba él y seguramente no tardaría demasiado en acabar dormido para siempre en otro ataúd de los que había en la lúgubre sala.

-Luego ya lo encerraré en un ataúd, por ahora, no podrá hacernos nada. Es imposible que despierte por si mismo. - miró divertido la cara de asco del rubio hacia él. - ¿Me guardas rencor? Sí, no me extraña. Él ya no sabrá nunca que tú también le amabas. - Sanji abrió los ojos sorprendido. Antes le había dicho a Zoro que él lo odiaba, pero ahora sabía que le quería. ¿Cómo había podido hacer algo tan despreciable? Pero, más importante aún, ¿cómo sabía lo que sentía y lo que pensaba? - Muy fácil. - contestó a sus pensamientos - Soy un vampiro, puedo saber lo que piensan mis víctimas. - rió divertido mientras Sanji se atemorizaba de verdad, algo que no le pasaba desde hacía mucho. Desde que conoció a Zoro y vió como estuvo a punto de morir a manos de Mihawk.

Ya no había esperanza. Pero igualmente no se quería rendir. Intentó gritar para ver si podía despertar a Zoro, pero la mano del vampiro le aguantaba firmemente y ahogaba sus palabras.

-Eh, tranquilo. - le dijo alzándolo como a un muñeco y mirándolo de frente. - Pronto morirás. Tendrás el honor de ser el primero de tu tripulación en morir. - se lo llevó hacia el fondo de la sala, donde había una gran puerta de madera camuflada en el entorno lóbrego de allí. - Sí, tus nakama aún no han muerto, solo duermen, como Zoro.

En ese momento un furia sobrenatural se apoderó de Sanji y le miró con los ojos inyectados en sangre, lleno de odio. Se había atrevido a llamarle Zoro. Él no tenía ningún derecho a pronunciar su nombre. Ni siquiera él mismo se atrevía demasiado a pronunciarlo por lo que sentía por él.

El vampiro le ignoró por completo, a pesar de la mirada fulminante del rubio y lo lanzó encima de una cama de aquella habitación como si no pesara más que una una prenda de ropa. El cuarto estaba algo más luminado que el anterior, aunque las velas seguían dando un resplandor verde, y estaba prácticamente vacío. Además de la cama con dosel y sabanas rojas, había un enorme ataúd negro, aunque la tapa de este no era de cristal, y un armario de pared. Sanji se preguntó qué guardaría un vampiro en un armario, si no le hacía falta cambiarse de ropa, pero enseguida se regañó a si mismo por dejar vagar su mente en pensamientos tan triviales y se incorporó en la cama, dispuesto a salir de allí.

Pero no tuvo tiempo, el vampiro se le hechó encima, dejando caer todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre el rubio, aplastándolo.

-No tan rápido. Vamos a disfrutar un poco antes, ¿te parece? - le susurró al oido. Sanji tuvo un escalofrío,que prefirió pensar que era de asco. El vampiro le lamió la oreja, metiéndola dentro de su oido, humedeciéndola. En ese momento Sanji tuvo ganas de llorar del miedo y del asco y cogió todo el aire que pudo con sus pulmones.

-¡¡¡¡ZOROOOOOOOO!!!! - gritó con lágrimas en los ojos. El hombre le metió la mano en la boca, haciéndolo callar.

-Me has dejado sordo, cabrón. Se te acabó el placer. - le dijo molesto. Sanji le miró con odio pero con sus ojos anegados en lágrimas. El vampiro apoyó sus labios en su cuello, abriéndole un brecha con sus dientes y empezó a absorber la sangre que de allí manaba.

Poco a poco, las fuerzas se fueron desvaneciendo. Le estaba entrando un sueño insoportable, a pesar de que notaba sus extremidades y su cuerpo en si cada vez más frío. El hombre pegado a su cuello pareció desvanecerse, como si no fuera más que un mosquito molesto. La mano salió de su boca, liberándola.

"Zoro…" comenzó a delirar. "Tendría que habértelo dicho antes… Perdóname…"

Sus pensamientos le llevaron a unas horas antes, cuando le había ido a buscar al barco…

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Al llegar al Going Mery se había encontrado que estaba a oscuras y vacío. Zoro no se encontraba en la cocina, así que bajó la trampilla que llevaba al dormitorio de los chicos haciendo el menor ruido posible, porque se imaginó que estaría durmiendo. Se paró un momento a escuchar sin encender ninguna luz y sonrió al oir unos suaves gemidos que le llamaban.

-San… ji… - murmuraba, sin dejar de removerse en su hamaca . Tenía la cara colorada, el ceño fruncido y los labios como si esperara el beso de alguien, dándole un aspecto muy tierno. A Sanji le encantaba contemplar al peliverde cuando tenía sueños eróticos con él. No sabía muy bien por qué, pero se sentía feliz por ser deseado con tanta pasión por alguien, aunque ese alguien fuera el idiota espadachín.

Le contempló largo rato y se permitió el lujo de acercarse hasta su hamaca y quedar a solo unos centímetros de él. Sus labios se movían pidiendo asirse a algo, murmurando el nombre del rubio sin cesar. Tenía ganas de acercarse más a él; su cuello, desprotegido y musculoso, tenía una piel suave que quería probar. Poco a poco, el amado del durmiente posó ambos brazos a los lados de su cabeza, inclinando su cuerpo sobre el de él. Aspiró el suave aroma salado de la piel del espadachín, sintiendo como su corazón se desbocaba y posó sus labios en ella, aspirándola con fuerza y lamiéndola. No entendía muy bien por qué lo hacía, era su cuerpo el que se movía solo, pero ni aún queriendo le hubiera dejado. Oyó los gemidos de Zoro por la succión y cómo sus brazos rodeaban su cuerpo, aprisionándolo.

Sanji bajó una de sus manos hasta la entrepierna del espadachín y notó lo dura que la tenía. Sonrió para sí mismo. Si se lo proponía, no sólo podía conquistar las mujeres que quisiera, también podía seducir hasta al hombre más macho de la tripulación.

Lentamente le miró de nuevo a la cara. El chico jadeaba con la cara sonrojada y se movía rítmicamente. Sanji apartó la mano de dónde la tenía al darse cuenta de qué era lo que soñaba ahora.

"Pervertido…" pensó, subiéndole los colores a él también y con una medio sonrisa. Pero los brazos de Zoro no le soltaban todavía y el rubio contempló su rostro. Ahora parecía como si hubiera algo que lo turbase, al poco notó como el movimiento del espadachín paraba y sin darse cuenta, una mano aferró su barbilla y sus labios se juntaron.

Al principio se quedó paralizado, pero en poco tiempo le devolvió el beso con tanta pasión como la que sentía el otro hombre por él, enredando su lengua con la suya, dentro de aquella boca tan caliente como un horno. Pero, ¿no le estaba besando demasiado bien para estar dormido? Abrió su ojo derecho y vió como Zoro comenzaba a abrir los suyos.

"¡No! Si me ve besándole, ¿qué pensará? No quiero que piense que siento algo por él y que se haga ilusiones."

Al darse cuenta de lo que hacía, Zoro se apartó bruscamente de él.

-"¿Por qué me besabas?" - le había preguntado… Se hizo el tonto. No quería comprometerse a nada con nadie. No quería admitir sus sentimientos. Se inventó la mejor escusa que pudo (aunque lo que le contó era verdad) y decidió que lo mejor sería que él también le olvidara durante un rato.

CONTINUARÁ

Hola a tods!! Perdonad por la larga espera. He escrito y reescrito este capítulo un montón de veces y aún no estoy del todo convencida con este… ¬¬U

Espero que os haya gustado. Al fic no le quedan más que uno o ods capítulos más. Se acerca el fin.

Y por último, muchas gracias por todas las reviews que me dejais. Me hace sentir muy feliz el que algo que he hecho yo guste a la gente n.n

Weno, nos leemos!


	5. Capítulo cinco: ¡Despierta!

**Capítulo 5, ¡Despierta!**

Su respiración era entrecortada. Se movía lo más rápido posible, intentando alcanzarle, pero ese hombre era demasiado ágil para él. Todos esos años de entrenamiento... ¿no habían servido para nada? No podía permitir que un loco armado con un cuchillo le derrotara tan fácilmente, pero su fuerza era incomparable con la suya.

"¿Ya estas cansado?" susurró una vocecita en su cabeza. "No puede ser tan superior a mi... " se quejó Zoro para sus adentros. Se adelantó hacia el hombre lanzándole un sablazo, que esquivó y encima le golpeó la nuca con la empuñadura de su arma, haciendo que casi perdiera el conocimiento. Tirado en el suelo se fijó en su alrededor. Estaba en medio del mar, sobre la cubierta de un barco que en unas horas seguramente se iba a hundir. Los piratas y los cocineros contemplaban horrorizados la pelea que se estaba librando.

-¿Cómo puede ser que el cazador de piratas, Roronoa Zoro, no pueda hacerle ni un rasguño? - oyó que murmuraba alguien cerca de él.

-Es el poder que otorga Grand Line. - le contestó otro.

"¿El poder de Grand Line? ¿Qué es eso?" se preguntó Zoro poniéndose en pie de nuevo. "¿Si alguien entra allí se vuelve tan enormemente fuerte?" Le lanzó una mirada fulminante y volvió al ataque. "¡Por esa tontería no puedo perder!"

-¡Tora Gari!

Todos se quedaron en silencio. Sin que le hubiese llegado a rozar si quiera, su oponente le había clavado su cuchillo en forma de cruz en el pecho, a la altura del corazón.

No oyó a nadie... ¿Nadie le apoyaba en ese combate? Miró a su alrededor. ¿Dónde se habían metido Luffy y Usopp? ¿Y Johnny y Yosaku?

"Estoy solo, a nadie le importa si yo muero." La hoja se adentraba cada vez más en su cuerpo. Pudo notar como le arañaba el corazón.

-Apártate. ¿Quieres morir? - le dijo el hombre de mirada gélida.

"Prefiero morir a estar solo..."

-No puedo perder... - le contestó serio, pero con una nota amarga en su voz. - Hice una promesa.

-Vas a perder. - sentenció Ojos de Halcón. La expresión de Zoro no cambiaba, con lo que el otro dejó escapar un breve soplido por la nariz y se retiró despacio. - Esta bien, te has hecho merecedor de morir a manos de mi espada negra, la mejor del mundo. - desenvainó su larga espada con la que unos minutos antes había partido el buque en dos.

"Genial" pensó irónico Zoro. Se puso de nuevo en guardia con sus katanas dividiendo un círculo imaginario en tres partes iguales, y las hizo girar a una velocidad tremenda.

-Sanzen... ¡Sekai! - gritó Zoro cuando Mihawk se le acercó, en su primer y último ataque. De alguna manera, el hombre había vuelto a esquivar todas sus espadas, las partió y aún pudo hacerle un corte en el pecho.

"Es el fin... Suerte que nadie me echará de menos... " envainó su querida espada blanca, su Wado Ichimonji y alzó sus brazos en forma de cruz, sonriéndole tristemente.

-¿Qué haces? - le preguntó el hombre, aún en guardia.

-Una herida por la espalda es una deshonra. - le explicó.

-Como prefieras. - y su gran espada negra partió el pecho de Zoro en dos.

El dolor fue tan intenso que sus pulmones se vaciaron antes de que gritara y su cuerpo se inclinó hacia atrás, precipitándose al agua.

Mientras caia, sus ojos vagaron unos instantes sobre la barandilla alejada del barco de los cocineros. Un chico rubio fumaba tranquilo un cigarrillo, viéndolo caer. No le afectaba en absoluto ver cómo estaba apunto de caer al agua y probablemente, morir también. Es más, cuando sus miradas se cruzaron durante una milésima de segundo, Zoro supo todo lo que pensaba.

"Menudo idiota. Ya sabía que el otro era más fuerte, pero aún así, le retó y perdió. Se merece morir. No es más que un estúpido loco y débil que se hace el gallito. Espero no volverlo a ver."

No entendía por qué, pero el desprecio de ese chico le había hecho más daño que el corte de la espada en sí, y en su interior, también deseo no volver a verle. Después de haber perdido delante de él, se merecía eso y mucho más, aunque su corazón doliera de tristeza y rabia.

El agua fría y salada contra su cuerpo caliente, sudoroso y herido, hizo que perdiera las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban, hundiéndose en la oscuridad de ese mar. El dolor de la herida, de su corazón, el escozor que provocaba el agua salada en sus cortes y la falta de aire le hicieron empezar a delirar en poco tiempo. Recordaba cosas lejanas, duras peleas en las que casi moría y las ganas de estar cerca de él.

"¿Quién es él?" Un rostro difuso se dibujó en su mente. Recordó su olor a tabaco, la cantidad de veces que habían peleado juntos y también entre ellos. Su pelo rubio que aún no había alcanzado a tocar, esas extrañas cejas con las que se metía a menudo.

"Sanji…" recordó por fin. Sonrió triste para sus adentros. "Bueno, mejor así, ¿no? Sé que nunca me hubieras correspondido… Es mejor que desaparezca… Que muera…"

Un fino pañuelo rojo ondulante oscurecía poco a poco los rayos del sol que se filtraban a través de las corrientes marinas. Quiso alzar la mano, para coger esa tela, ese pañuelo, pero se le escapó entre sus dedos. Era su sangre mezclada en el agua, que teñía un ancho camino por donde pasaba su cuerpo. La mano volvió otra vez hacia abajo, sin fuerzas, y la otra, que sujetaba la katana, se abrió lentamente, haciendo que cayera más rápida, hacia el oscuro fondo.

"Lo siento Kuina... Me voy a reunir contigo pronto... o eso espero..." las lágrimas de pena y frustración escaparon invisibles de sus ojos, y tosió una gran cantidad de sangre y burbujas.

"El pecho... duele... no tengo aire... Nadie viene a por mi… estoy solo… Sanji… voy a morir…"

Sus ojos se cerraron por fin y el agua inundó sus pulmones, aunque su mente continuó funcionando, mostrándole los deseos que no había logrado alcanzar. No podría ni siquiera morir en silencio y en paz.

-Chico... despierta... chico... - una voz le llamaba, pero no la reconocía. - Despierta, por favor. - le pidió insistente.

Sus ojos se entreabrieron pesadamente, poniendo toda su fuerza y concentración en ello. A su lado, bajo el agua, estaba Sanji. ¿Qué hacía él ahí? Pero después vió su larga melena negra y su kimono rojo ondeante y supo que no era él.

-Escúchame, tienes que despertarte. - le pidió la chica, sujetando su cuerpo para que no se hundiera más en la oscuridad. - Tu amigo, Sanji-san, está a punto de morir, y si no despiertas, tus recuerdos te matarán a ti también. - Zoro le miró sin entender muy bien. - ¡Tienes que levantarte, por favor! ¡Tú eres fuerte y además eres el único que puede salvar a Sanji-san en este momento! ¡Despiértate!

"¿Sanji... está a punto de morir? ¿Cómo me conoce, cómo sabe el nombre de Sanji?" Pero eso no importaba en ese momento. Él podía morir, pero antes debía salvar a su rubio. Si no, no se lo perdonaría nunca.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Su cuerpo dormido se levantó en el suelo de la lúgrube sala. Tenía los ojos en blanco, pero al recuperar la consciencia, parpadeó, mostrando sus hermosos y brillantes iris negros. De repente tosió fuertemente, cogiendo aire. Al parecer, cuando en su sueño dejó de respirar, su cuerpo real también dejó de hacerlo. Se sujetó el pecho con ambos brazos, recuperando la respiración normal y también se percató que la vieja herida que le había provocado Mihawk se había abierto, aunque superficialmente. ¿Tan poderosa era su mente, como para provocarle eso?

-Menos mal que has despertado. - suspiró aliviada una chica a su lado. Era la misma chica que le había despertado en sueños y en su rostro ahora se reflejaba alivio e inquietud. - Rápido, ve a la sala de allí al fondo. Mi amo está matando a Sanji-san, tienes que salvarle.

Zoro se incorporó pesadamente, sujetándose las costillas que antes le había partido aquel hombre.

-¿Cómo me conoces? ¿Y qué sabes de Sanji? - le preguntó molesto. No le gustaba la idea de que una completa desconocida supiera de él y de su nakama.

-No hay tiempo para eso ahora. - le apremió, incorporándose pesadamente ella también. - Ve rápido a salvarle.

El espadachín le dedicó una última mirada, esta vez preocupada. Esa chica parecía haber hecho un gran esfuerzo y se tambaleaba, pero se dio la vuelta. Aunque le hubiera salvado la vida a él, no podría perdonarse a sí mismo si moría Sanji.

Hechó a correr hacia donde le había señalado la chica, y al encontrar la puerta oscura, la hecho abajo con el Sanjûroku Pondo Hou. Entró de un salto y lo que vió casi le detiene el corazón del miedo y la rabia.

Aquel hombre que le había dejado inconsciente antes se encontraba encima de Sanji, mortalmente pálido encima de una cama de sábanas rojas.

"Sabanas rojas…" recordó Zoro el sueño que había tenido justo antes de bajar en aquella isla con Sanji.

-Vaya, no me esperaba esto. Algún mosquito molesto te habrá ayudado, ¿no? - dijo el vampiro, alzándose de encima del cuerpo del desmayado cocinero. Se limpió un hilillo de sangre que chorreaba de su boca con el dorso de la mano, despreocupado, y avanzó hacia Zoro, que le miró con el odio más grande que había sentido nunca. Le mataría, mataría a ese bastardo con sus katanas, de eso no le cabía duda.

-No te lo perdonaré nunca… - susurró lleno de rabia el espadachín. De su cuerpo empezó a emanar un aura de color morado y en sus ojos apareció un brillo rojizo. - Ni aunque al final no muera ninguno de mis nakama, no te perdonaré lo que nos has hecho.

El hombre le miró desafiante, mostrando tranquilidad, pero aquel chico daba mucho miedo. No podía creer que él, un vampiro, tuviera miedo de un simple mortal, pero su instinto le decía que algo no iba bien y que era peligroso.

-Ja… No me importa si me perdonas o no. - le habló con el tono más mordaz y decidido que pudo. - Total, vas a morir ahora, y a tu amigo, ya no le queda mucho tiempo. - después de eso empezó a reír escadalosamente, echando la cabeza hacia atrás. No se dejaría intimidar.

-Calla… Ruidoso… - se ató el pañuelo negro en la cabeza y desenvainó sus espadas, poniéndose en ataque. - El único que va a morir eres tú.

Y dicho esto, pasó tan velozmente a su lado, que ni siquiera le dio tiempo a reaccionar. El vampiro le miró sorprendido. Le había parecido ver por unos instantes que ese chico tenía seis brazos y tres cabezas, y cuando abrió la boca para hablar no pudo.

Sus cuerdas vocales se habían seccionado. Se tocó el cuello, frustrado, pero sus manos se habían desprendido de sus brazos, y poco a poco, su cuerpo se fue cayendo a trozos, tal como había pasado cuando Zoro cortó a Buggy, con la diferencia en que él no se podía rearmar.

Zoro miró con ojos gélidos el montón de carne tirada en el suelo y clavó su Sandai Kitetsu en el trozo que contenía el corazón. El vampiro se convirtió en polvo, que se esparció por la sala, creando un torbellino, y luego desapareció.

-Ha muerto demasiado rápido para todo lo que nos ha hecho. Tendría que haberme contenido y haberle hecho sufrir más. - se quejó Zoro con una voz carente de emociones. Pero recordó a Sanji y se encaminó corriendo hacia él.

De repente el suelo tembló brutalmente, tirando al suelo al espadachín, y se abrió un boquete en el suelo que empezó a tragarse todo lo que había a su alrededor.

Zoro se incorporó deprisa y miró a su alrededor. Las paredes del castillo también se estaban cayendo a pedazos y al mirar a Sanji, vió como el agujero en el suelo se había hecho tan grande que la cama en la que se hayaba acostado estaba a punto de caer. El espadachín se lanzó hacia el rubio inconsciente, pero un cascote le cayó en la cabeza, aturdiéndolo.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

La tapa de cristal de los ataudes se había roto, liberando a la tripulación de Sombrero de Paja. Todos cayeron al suelo y despertaron con el choque.

-Ay, ay, ay… ¿Qué ha pasado? - preguntó Nami, frotándose las rodillas con las que absorbió el impacto contra el suelo.

-¡¡¡AUUUuuu…!!! - se quejó Usopp, al partirse la nariz en varios trozos. No tiene mucha suerte con ella, que digamos…

-No recuerdo nada de lo que pasó después de que entraramos en el burdel… - reflexionó Robin en voz alta.

-Zzzz…

Todos miraron al capitán. "Los golpes no le afectan para nada…" pensaron sus nakama, al ver como dormía todavía tan plácidamente.

-… Teneis… que huir… - les pidió una chica de kimono rojo y mariposas negras. - Este sitio es peligroso… se va a derrumbar en cualquier momento…

La chica se derrumbó en el suelo, a punto de perder la conciencia.

-¡¡Uahh!! ¡¿Estas bien?! - le preguntó Chopper muy nervioso. - ¡¡Un médico!! … ¡¡Pero si soy yo!!

Se acercó a la chica y la incorporó, pero ella se deshizo de él.

-Teneis que huir… Luffy… despertadle, por favor…

Nami le miró con desconfianza, pero un temblor en el suelo le dio a entender que la situación no era para tomársela a la ligera, y le sacudió una patada al capitán.

-… Tengo hambre… - se quejó el chico, medio dormido aún.

-¡¡Luffy!! ¡Despiértate, idiota! ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!

-¿Ehhh…? - miró con los ojos entrecerrados la estancia y al ver la chica del kimono se espabiló del todo, levantándose de un salto. - ¡Yume! ¿Estas bien? - le preguntó preocupado acercándose a ella.

Yume hizo un esfuerzo para levantarse sola, pero cayó en brazos de Luffy (NdY: Perdonadme, fans de Luffy… ;; ).

-Estoy bien… - dijo entre jadeos - No te preocupes por mi…

-Aquel hombre te hizo daño, ¿verdad? Seguro que siguió torturándote después de que yo me desmayara - en su voz se notaba rabia contenida - ¡Le pienso mandar volando por los aires ahora mismo!

Yume se separó de él, sonriendo con esfuerzo.

-No hace falta… Tu amigo… el espadachín ha acabado con él… Es por eso que el castillo se derrumba. No es más que una ilusión que se mantenía porque él quería… Al desaparecer él, el castillo se irá abajo…

Un nuevo temblor los tiró al suelo, junto con la pared del fondo de la estancia, que daba a la habitación donde estaban Sanji y Zoro.

Y lo que vieron les dejó sin respiración.

Un agujero enorme en el suelo había hecho desparecer casi toda la estancia, y Zoro se lanzó por él.

-¡¡¡ZORO!!! - gritó Luffy. Todos se quedaron en estado de shock, pero el Sombrero de Paja se acercó hasta el límite del boquete y estiró su brazo derecho.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Después del golpe en la cabeza, el espadachín se levantó igual. Le dolía todo el cuerpo ya, un poco más no le afectaba en absoluto. Con su katana partió los cascotes que le impedían el paso, pero cuando ya estaba casi a punto de agarrar el cuerpo de Sanji, un temblor lo volvió a tirar al suelo. El agujero se abrió más y el rubio cayó por él y Zoro no dudó ni un momento en ir tras él.

"No puedo dejar que mueras tú solo…"

Sus brazos rodearon el cuerpo del rubio mientras caian y lo abrazó contra sí.

"Sé que tú no me quieres a mi… perdóname… pero al menos quiero morir contigo"

Hundió el rostro en el hombro derecho del rubio, sintiendo el olor de tabaco impregnado a su ropa, y el olor de la sangre de la pequeña herida del cuello, y le abrazó con más fuerza.

-Perdona… que no llegara antes…

-¡¡¡ZORO!!! - gritó una voz familiar para él. Una mano les rodeó la cintura a los dos y sintió como la caida se frenaba un poco.

Arriba, Nami reaccionó deprisa al ver que el peso de los dos chicos estaba podiendo con Luffy, ya que él no se había agarrado a nada y el suelo era resbaladizo. Su pie rozó el borde y se requebrajó.

-Uarghhh… - exclamó el chico de goma, al sentir que iba a caer él también, pero un montón de brazos le sujetaron y tiraron de él. Sus nakama le sujetaban por todos lados. - Chicos…

-Luffy… si caes, todos iremos contigo… pero si los traes de vuelta, ¡volveremos a navegar todos juntos! - le animó Nami, abrazada a su cintura y esbozó una sonrisa.

Luffy sonrió también, contento de tener unos compañeros tan fieles y buenos. Si no estaban todos, no valía la pena conseguir el One Piece él solo.

Su brazo se encogió, trayendo de vuelta a los dos nakama, y Yume, haciendo acopio de sus últimas fuerzas los teletransportó hasta el barco.

-¡¡Yume!! - gritó el joven capitán.

"Tranquilo, no te preocupes por mi. Una vez se mata al vampiro maestro, los discípulos también mueren al cabo de poco. Espero que te vaya bien en tu viaje." La voz de la chica se apagó en la cabeza de Luffy y de repente se encontró en el Going Mery, enmedio de un tempestad.

Zoro llevó a Sanji hasta el camarote de los chicos junto con Chopper y se encerraron varias horas, tratando de reanimar al cocinero. En una ocasión necesito que bajara también Usopp, y el resto de la tripulación se las arregló para salir de la tempesta y ponerse en ruta de nuevo, aunque temerosos por el destino de Sanji.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Chopper salió del camarote, secándose el sudor de la frente y se encontró con sus nakama ansiosos por saber cómo estaba Sanji. Zoro y Usopp se habían quedado dentro, pero el tirador asomó la cabeza por detrás de Chopper. Era mejor dejarles a solas.

-Sanji… - la voz le temblaba, y rompió a llorar. - Está bien, solo necesita reposar un poco. Las transfusiones de sangre de Zoro y Usopp le han salvado.

-¡¡BIEN!! - estallaron de alegría Luffy y Nami, y Robin suspiró aliviada, esbozando una sonrisa.

-¡¡Muajaja!! Y todo gracias a mi perfecto plan y a mi indispensable ayuda. ¡¡Ya me podeis ir llamando "El Gran Capitán, Usopp-sama"!! - dijo lleno de orgullo, pero de repente cayó al suelo sin fuerzas.

-¡¡Usopp!! ¡¿Estas bien?! - preguntó Luffy alarmado.

-Jo… qué débil se queda uno después de perder tanta sangre… - se quejó con el rostro pálido.

-¿Y Zoro? ¿Cómo está? - perguntó Nami, preocupada por él por una vez.

-Bien, también perdió bastante sangre, pero se empeñó en donar también de la suya. Nunca lo había visto tan nervioso… - se quedó pensativo.

-No te preocupes, es normal, ¿no creeis? - sonrió Robin misteriosamente.

-¿Eh? - preguntaron los chicos todos a la vez, pero Nami sabía qué había querido decir.

-Ya lo sabreis algún día… supongo… - se quedó pensativa la navegante también.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Pasaron tres días hasta que Zoro se despertara. Se había quedado inconsciente cuando Chopper le había asegurado que Sanji saldría de esta. Y lo primero que buscó cuando despertó fue al rubio.

-Sanji… - se acercó a él con esfuerzo. Sus músculos le dolían como si tuviera agujetas, al igual que la cabeza. Todo provocado por la falta de sangre.

El rubio dormía en el sofá con una manta encima. Su respiración era normal, aunque aún estaba bastante pálido. Le acarició la frente, apartando el flequillo de sus ojos, pero enseguida volvieron a cubrirse. Suspiró aliviado. Desde que había caido inconsciente después de llegar al barco, sus pesadillas habían continuado, aunque estas no eran nada comparadas con las que le provocó el vampiro.

-Espero que tú al menos no tengas malos sueños… - le susurró casi inaudible. Se sentó de rodillas en el suelo a su lado y buscó la mano de Sanji bajo la manta, tan cálida y suave. Apoyó la cabeza en el borde del sofá y se quedó dormido de nuevo a su lado.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Los siguientes días pasaron tranquilos, aunque Zoro no hacía más que asomar la cabeza por el camarote para ver si Sanji ya había recuperado la consciencia.

Durante unos días, los tripulantes del Sombrero de Paja tuvieron que apañarse sin su cocinero y turnarse las comidas. Pero todos lo sabían, Sanji era el único que podía hacer maravillas en ese barco con cualquier cosa, por incomible que fuera.

Por fin, a la semana, Sanji despertó. No había nadie a su lado y eso lo tranquilizó un poco aunque también le dio un poco de pena.

Pena porque parecía como si no fuera importante para los demás y lo dejaban ahí solo, pero le alivió poder tener un momento a solas para pensar un poco en lo ocurrido.

Zoro… ¿Cómo haría para tratarle con la normalidad de siempre? Los días en que los dos se peleaban por cualquier tontería habían terminado, ya que ahora conocía sus sentimientos. Pero, ¿y él? ¿Qué sentía por Zoro?

Alzó una mano con un poco de esfuerzo. Tenía los músculos agarrotados, y palpó su chaqueta, colgada cerca de él. Necesitaba un cigarrillo urgentemente.

-Oye, ¿nada más te despiertas y ya quieres fumar?

Zoro entró en la habitación, con el pelo húmedo y sin camiseta. Se había ido a tomar una ducha después de haberse pasado desde la cena del día anterior a su lado. Con una toalla se secaba el pelo y Sanji pudo notar el olor del champú esparciéndose por la habitación.

El peliverde se acercó al cocinero, levantó la chaqueta y extrajo el paquete de cigarrillos y el mechero. Sanji se encontró con el pecho desnudo de Zoro muy cerca de su cara y un cosquilleo recorrió su estómago. Se fijó en las tetillas rosadas y endurecidas, en la cicatriz que cruzaba su pecho de arriba abajo, sus pectorales tan trabajados, sus pequeños rasguños y cicatrices apenas visibles. Su corazón se aceleró y temió que el espadachín se diera cuenta, pero este le entregó un cigarrillo, que colocó en sus labios y se lo encendió.

Sanji pegó una larga calada, disfrutando del sabor a tabaco desde hacia tanto tiempo e intentó no fijarse demasiado en su compañero, que ahora buscaba una camisa en el armario.

-Has estado durmiendo una semana. - le informó Zoro, sin darse la vuelta. Estaba un poco nervioso. ¿Se acordaría de lo que le dijo el vampiro antes de caer dormido? Esperaba que no, pero la duda le reconcomía - Oye, ¿te acuerdas de algo de lo que pasó en la isla?

Sanji se incorporó en el sofá, serenándose tanto como pudo. Hizo de su rostro una máscara y con voz que fingía sorpresa le preguntó:

-¿Quién eres tú?

El espadachín se volteó a mirarle, boquiabierto.

-¿…Qué?

-No sé quién eres. Y además, ¿dónde estoy?

CONTINUARÁ (¿o no?)

Biennnnnnnnnnn!!! Perdonad la espera! De verdad lo siento mucho, mucho! En este mes de julio, entre las salidas con mis amigas y que me castigaron sin ordenador hasta fin de mes, no he podido escribir nada. Perdonadme! Tenía unas ganas terribles de terminar este fic!

Bueno… ¿continuará o no? Lo he puesto para hacerme la interesante, pero es que el siguiente capítulo de esta historia ya no será de La Isla de los Sueños. Voy a tener que empezar otro fic con otro nombre que será la continuación de este, porque este título ya no tendría sentido en lo que voy a escribir. Esperad hasta entonces y esta vez no digo fechas porque no sé qué va a pasar con el ordenata ni si me van a castigar de nuevo, etc…

Espero que hayais disfrutado con esta historia. Muchas gracias a todos los que me dejais comentarios, hacen que tenga más ganas de escribir. Disculpad si cometo alguna falta de ortografía, si me forma de narrar es un poco lenta y aburrida o si me salto cosas en las que vosotros hubieseis querido que profundizara. Me podeis avisar en las reviews y a partir de ahora las contestaré todas en mi profile.

Ya está todo dicho, nos vemos pronto o eso espero. Cuidaos!


End file.
